Something Completely Different
by mayflyDecember
Summary: Also known as The Misadventures of Phineas Sirius Black, werewolf extraordinaire, Jacqueline Emily Lupin, his half-fey cousin, and the people the surround themselves with. A fic with 99% Harry Potter OCs. Posting mainly for my own personal enjoyment. I'd apologize but I'm not sorry. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A note before we start:  
This fic is based off of old roleplays between a friend who I unfortunately lost contact with and myself ages ago. We each had a few characters, but the ones we mainly played were Phineas Sirius Black, grandson of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (not together), and his cousin Jacqueline Emily Lupin, granddaughter of Remus Lupin. I'm mostly posting these for myself but hey if you like it more power to you.

* * *

Phin stood outside of Hogwarts, leaning against the wall. The sixth year wasn't skiving off class, per se, but he certainly wasn't there right now. He didn't even think his professors even _expected_ him there anymore, except test days, which he always managed to do well enough on. The cigarette between his lips smoldered as he leaned, thinking quietly and enjoying the day.

Somehow, he wasn't at all surprised when his cousin came up and took a spot next to him. The blonde didn't speak, nor did she need to. Phin and Jackie had been nigh inseparable since the two of them met when they were toddlers. Jackie was one of the few people who could read Phin like a book, a fact that she was quite proud of.

Without looking at her, Phin blew a smoke ring and pulled the stick from his mouth. "'Llo."

Jackie nodded in return. "Hey."

"'Ave you shaken Garrett?" Phin asked, accent thick, flicking ash into the grass.

She nodded again. "Yup. I think he's flouncing after some 'gay' guy... again." Closing her eyes, the blonde shook her head in disdain.

The taller of the two snorted, shaking his head. Popping the cigarette back into his mouth, he suddenly pushed off the wall of the castle, heading towards the forest without a word. Jackie followed in silence, hands folded behind her back, a smile on her lips. The two walked in silence for some time before the girl spoke up again.

"So. Where are we going?"

Phin only smirked in return. "Anywhere." He glanced back at the castle for a second, eyes searching, and then slipped his way down an almost-hidden path in the forest. The two continued walking for a bit, tramping down the slight overgrowth, Phin leading them by memory. With no warning, he stopped, causing Jackie to almost run into him as he took a deep breath. The smile was still on his face while he breathed, giving a satisfied sigh as he turned to Jackie. "Forest smells nice."

Jackie simply laughed a little. "Merlin, I thought I was the one with the connection there."

"Oh, shove it." He rolled his shoulders, frowning at her. "Come on, then." He disappeared, leaving his cousin to blink at the Phin-shaped hole in her vision.

"Uhh... Phin?" She looked around; he hadn't disapperated, he hadn't done a spell, he'd just... vanished.

That is, until his head poked back up and he gave her a Cheshire-like grin. "Underground passage. Keep up." With that, he ducked back down, leaving the girl to follow. At over six foot, the cramped passage wasn't even the slightest bit comfortable for him, but he knew the outcome would be worth it. "Aaaalmost..." He heard Jackie mutter something suspiciously like "that's what she said" behind him, but paid it no mind. Grin returning, he emerged from the passage and turned towards Jackie, motioning around him.

"Take a look." The meadow they had come into was enormous, filled with flowers and tall grass, sprawling towards a distant treeline. The entire area was surrounded by trees, secluding the meadow from the outside world and creating the feeling of a safe bubble.

"Blimey," Jackie whispered, her smile mirroring his. Wide green eyes took in her surroundings, her entire being relaxing simply by being there. "It's beautiful."

Phin nodded, sighing contentedly. "I know. Last time there were centaurs here. I had to hide in the passage. They were armed," he added, laughing in that quiet way of his. "Unless you want to slide down the ravine, that passage is the only way here."

Jackie nodded, lying down in the grass and closing her eyes. Her lips moved softly, but there was no sound; she was "communing with nature" as she put it. Something to do with what her Papa taught her. Phin sat next to her, letting her be for a few moments as the last of his cigarette burned down. He pocketed the stub to throw out later. "Would be an excellent place for some high-risk Quidditch," he said thoughtfully.

She laughed, opening her eyes to face him again. "We'd never be able to lug all the equipment here," she pointed out. She added thoughtfully, "I wonder if we could summon it here... Are there any wards around the forest?"

"Dunno," Phin replied honestly. "But still! It's bloody huge!" Jackie simply laughed in return, shaking her head. "Wot?" he said, still grinning half way.

"Nothing." She gave him a fond smile and closed her eyes again. He rolled his own before flopping back onto the grass, digging a rock out from under his back and turning to look at her.

"Hey."

"Mmm?" Her eyes didn't even open.

He grinned. "How's the lover boy?"

Jackie's smile fell and she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"That well, huh?"

"I dunno..." Jackie sat up, suddenly finding her skirt terribly interesting. She picked at it slightly as Phin raised an eyebrow at her. "I dunno!" she repeated, covering her face again. "Boys are confusing."

"And women aren't?" he asked, both eyebrows raising now.

In response, Jackie simply rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue at him.

With a sudden burst of noise and, well, limbs, two boys rolled out of the passage and landed in an awkward heap in the field. One of them- a tall blond, but not _nearly_ as tall as Phin- stood and brushed himself off. "Do you know how FUCKING long it took us to follow you?" he asked, rounding on Phin who promptly jumped and yelped.

"Um... round... eight minutes?" Phin suggested as Jackie slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Exactly!" Garret huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The other boy- shorter, with dark hair and dark eyes- shifted his weight from foot to foot, giving a slightly awkward wave. "Hey."

"Marc," Jackie started, "why did you follow him?"

He shrugged. "Because I was bored and wanted something to do. Is it... raining?" He held out a hand, staring up at the sky.

"Didn't mean you had to fol-" Phin paused mid-thought, following Marc's gaze and blinking as a dropet hit his face. "Yeah. It's raining."

Garrett let out a noise that could only be described as a shriek. "To the rabbit hole!" he shouted, already heading for the passage.

Phin smirked at his retreating figure. "'Rabbit hole'?"

"Well, come on." As if on cue, a blond head popped out of the hole, frowning at Phin. "It _felt_ like Alice falling through this damned thing..." Phin rolled his eyes and waved him off, mumbling something as he ran a hand through his now-wet hair.

Jackie hadn't moved from her spot. "Rain feels good," she said simply, a smile painted on her lips. Phin voiced his agreement, laying back again and getting comfortable. Marc came to lie between them, closing his eyes and smiling faintly.

"Oh, _come on_!" Garrett shouted from his hole. "You're all gonna leave me to wallow in here?"

Phin gave a snort and a laugh as Jackie sat up halfway, grinning in Garrett's direction. "Y'know, it's going to get quite muddy in there soon."

"Lady's right," Phin said with a nod.

"Ooooohhh bollocks- Ahh! My _shoes_!" Jackie simply smirked and laid back down, snickering softly to herself. "Uuuuugh. I am _going back_." They could practically hear the pout in his voice. "Have fun dancing in the rain, sprites." With that, the boy turned towards the castle, leaving them with screeches about his shoes and trousers before even they faded in the distance.

"Finally." Jackie turned to face Marc, a small smile dancing on her lips. "So, Marc? You wanted to talk?" Phin crossed his arms behind his head, listening but not actively participating.

Marc's face flushed just barely. "Erm... I dunno. Not... here...?"

Without missing a beat, Jackie said, "Phinny, leave." And without a word the tall boy launched himself upward, heading back towards the passage to the castle without so much as a questioning look.

Marc only groaned, rolling over to lay on his face. "C'mon," Jackie said, putting a hand on his back. "Pleeeease? Phin said you were crying. It _has_ to be important, then..." He turned to look at Jackie, attempting a smile, which earned nothing from her but a concerned look. "You okay?"

Eventually he sighed, rolling back onto his back and staring up at the grey sky. "No."

"What's wrong?" she prodded, gently rubbing his arm.

"Well..." Marc frowned. "Kyle's a cock-arse, no pun intended, and I feel like... shit. Being rained on." Brow furrowing, he put up a hand, shielding his face from the rain.

"What'd he do?" she prompted.

"He's just... wandering around with some other guy now, not talking to me..." He sighed slightly. "I tried talking to him! You know, make it better? He didn't even wanna hear it. I swear, if they start snogging or something..."

With a frown of her own, Jackie gently slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry...

"I mean," he continued, almost oblivious to her, "I don't even _feel_ anything for him! That's why I called it off, right? But... Uuugh." He let his hand fall onto his face. "What an arse!"

"Men, as a whole, are scumbags." The blonde paused. "No offense."

Marc sighed. "Yeaah. I guess." He hesitates, then shifts to press his face into her stomach, groaning loudly. "Whyyyy!"

"I dunno, Love," she sighed, idly running a hand through his hair.

He fell back onto his back, closing his eyes and huffing. "Also... it might be safe to say that I have a weeeeeeeny boy-crush on Phin. Damn." His face flushed again. "This isn't fair."

Jackie nodded lightly. "Life-and love- never is." She frowned. "Are? Whatever."

Marc smiled as Phin called from across the field. "Is it safe yet? Will I burn?" Jackie simply laughed instead of answering, prompting Phin to trot over. "S'funny," he said, "I really thought I heard-"

He's cut off by an ear piercing scream coming from the woods, making all of them jump. "What the bloody-" Jackie said, sitting bolt upright.

Marc's face was pale. "That was Garrett."Phin only stared at him for a moment before taking off towards the burrow, Marc and Jackie hot on his heels.

"I swear to Merlin," Jackie muttered, "if it's something more about his _shoes_, I'll murder him myself."

* * *

Teenage angst, hooraaay. Not very Harry Potter-y but yolo. My friend and I started out RPing in the Marauders era, and this is the nineteen-years-later era. If there's enough interest, maybe I'll post the Marauders one too. Like I said, I'm mostly posting these for my own benefit. Shrug.

-Jack


	2. Chapter 2

Phin was scrambling up and out of the hole, covered in mud, looking wildly around him. "Gare! Garrett!" he called. Marc seemed to be panicking a bit, eyes wide as he climbed out.

"Garrett?!" Jackie called, swallowing hard. "Where the bloody hell _are_ you?!"

They were met with only silence.

Jackie spun, searching through the trees. "Where did it come from?"

"Everyone _stop moving_," Phin said, skidding to a halt, "and _shut the hell up_." The other two froze, still breathing a bit hard, staring at Phin. His eyes were closed as he focused, his superior senses searching for any sound, any movement-

"_Agh! Oh God!"_

Without so much as a word, Phin bolted towards the sound of his friend's voice, his cousin not far behind. Marc followed at a pace behind; trying to keep up with two non-humans was beyond him. They didn't know how long they ran, didn't pay attention, only stopping when they saw the pale face of Garrett.

"Phinny!" His eyes were wide and he was trembling, on his knees with his back to a tree. Before Phin could even ask anything, the other boy had stumbled upwards and attached himself to him, practically hyperventilating.

Jackie bit her lip lightly, reaching out to tentatively touch his shoulder just as Marc approached. "Garrett...?"

He was still trembling, clinging to Phin like a lifeboat. "S-s-saw... something... don't... don't..." With that, he began to sob, face buried into Phin's coat. The taller turned to stare at Jackie who only stared back, confusion across her face as she knelt down next to them. Garrett turned to wrap around her next, sobbing into her neck as she rubbed his back.

"What happened?" Phin asked.

The blond shivered, swallowing before he could speak. "They looked like you... They looked like them, too..."

Jackie frowned. "What are you talking about, sweetie?"

"The figures..." was all he said before burying himself into her again.

Phin stood, offering a hand to Jackie. "We've got to take him back."

She nodded, shifting so she could face the boy in her lap. "Gare, can you walk?" He simply nodded, standing weakly and leaning against her for support.

The walk back to the school was tense and quiet, Phin and Marc leading the way to clear a path. The halls were thankfully empty, allowing them to head straight to the hospital wing, no questions asked, where Jackie and Phin's grandmother waited. Nurse Lupin smiled when they entered, moving up from her desk. "Hello, dears," she said fondly. "How-" It was then that she noticed just how bad Garrett was. Her demeanor instantly changed, from loving grandmother to serious nurse. "What happened?"

"We've no idear," Phin said honestly.

Nurse Lupin nodded. "Get him onto one of the beds," she said, already bustling off to gather potions and elixers. Phin and Jackie helped guide Garrett onto the bed, his hand clutched around Jackie's until he fell asleep. It wasn't long until Nurse Lupin came back, bottle in hand. "I can't do much," she said, "but I can assure him a dreamless sleep. We'll have to try and get him to talk when he wakes up. I can't treat him until I know what caused this."

Phin gave a tight nod, smiling at his grandmother before shooting Jackie a look. "Excuse me," he said, already on his way out the door. Marc and Jackie shared confused looks before excusing themselves as well, trotting to catch up with Phin.

"What the hell, Phin?" Marc said as they caught up. The taller paid them no mind. Marc frowned. "Okay, seriously. Don't do that."

"Yeah, Phinny, c'mon," Jackie adds, tugging at his sleeve. He simply grumbled, heading of in another direction. She raised an eyebrow at his retreating form.

"Phiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn," Marc groaned.

"He is infuriating, isn't he?" she sighed.

He frowned. "Where the hell is he _going_?" he asked, watching as Phin slipped out the big oaken doors back to the grounds. Marc's jaw dropped. "Is he _insane_?"

"Yes, a bit," Jackie provided helpfully.

"Are we gonna have to stop him?"

"Do you want to?"

Marc paused. "Well..." A thought struck him and he paled."Do... Do you think he's going back into the forest?"

"Well of course he is," the blonde said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously. "What should we do.

"I don't know," Jackie replied honestly. "I want to help, but... I don't wanna run into whatever did that to Gare."

"He's going to find them whether we help or not." He frowned. "It'd probably be better if we were with him for backup."

She sighed. "Right then, let's go."

"He's going to do something either completely stupid... or really brave." Marc's frown only deepened, but he started walking anyway.

"Probably both," Jackie shrugged. "I suggest we join him to make sure it's the latter." Marc only nodded, leaving the two in silence to catch up with their friend.

"Oy! Phin! Wait!"

He looked back, but never ceased his stride. "Yeh?"

"We're coming with," she said, determination setting her face. Marc nodded beside her.

Phin finally stopped, brow furrowing slightly. "Don't be stupid."

"You!" Marc said. The two of them gave him funny looks, his face flushing slightly. "Erm... don't be... stupid."

Phin met their gazes for a second, then shrugged, picking up pace again. "Well, however it's done, I want to know wot the bloody hell that was. Anyone have any theories?"

"Wraiths?" Jackie suggested, glancing at Phin.

He nodded. "Maybe."

Marc hesitated, chewing his lip. "Uhhh... some sort of... I dunno. Never much liked Care of Magical Creatures..."

"Wraith seems good," Phin said with a nod. "Banshee? Ghoul?"

Jackie is about to speak when Marc grabs her arm, dark eyes studying the forest. "What is it?" she asked, voice hushed.

"I.. saw something." He raised his free hand to point. "Over there."

Jackie licked her lips and nodded, motioning for them to keep quiet as she crept towards the spot. The boys behind her were tense as springs, eyes fluctuating between her form and where Marc had pointed. Green eyes never blinked as they focused on the spot, and Jackie suddenly launched forward to grab something from behind a bush. "Only a rabbit," she said with a frown, stroking a finger over the poor creature's head.

The two visibly relaxed, Marc's breath leaving him in one big woosh. "_Blimey_," Phin said, exasperated.

Their ease is short lived. A loud snap comes from nearby; a branch cracking. Marc jumped about a foot in the air as Phin whirled towards the sound. Jackie instinctively pulled out her wand, Phin and Marc quick to do the same. The taller boy stepped forward, approaching the sound as Jackie held her breath. "Going to hide, eh?" he shouted suddenly. "Well, come on, then!" He grabbed a rock from the dirt and chucked it towards the sound. "Come out!"

"Phin!" Jackie hissed, eyes wide as she stared at him. Phin only clenched his jaw, Marc staring between the two of them. There's a pregnant pause before movement appears. The form of Phin's mother crawls from the bushes; her eyes are dark, empty sockets; her skin is pale and pallid, and her mouth appears to be bleeding.

Phin's face was pale as he stared at the creature. "M-mum?" Jackie's hands were covering her mouth as the creature stared at them.

Marc swallowed hard, panic starting to swell in him. "W-who's..?" He couldn't finish his question as the wraith drifted towards them, moaning, low and guttural.

"Stupefy!" Jackie stuck her wand out towards the creature, trying to keep her own panic down. The spell appeared to work; the creature fluttered to the ground and vanished, only for two more to appear in the form of her own parents. She stumbled back a bit, eyes wide as Phin tried the charm on them next.

"Curse them!" Phin shouted, turning back to glance at the two. "Jack!"

She swallowed hard, raising her wand again. "St-stupefy!" It seemed to work again, but in the next instant, four stood in their place.

"Bad idea," Marc mumbled, staring between the four. Just as Phin was about to try it again, he reached out. "No! Wait!" he shouted. "It's like the Hydra! In Greek mythology! Cut off one head, two grow back!"

"Well, _shit_," Phin growled, "isn't that just _brilliant_?"

From the vapor of the last wraiths, two forms appear; a boy and a girl, sickeningly familiar to the cousins. The two froze in their tracks, staring at the wraiths as they moaned and approached. "Shit," Marc muttered, trying to remember. "How'd he defeat- I've got it!" He raised his wand, keeping steady as he shouted, "Incendio!"

Jackie seemed frozen in the spot, staring at the burning boy with wide eyes, hands covering her mouth. Phin reached out towards the girl, screaming for Marc to stop. The wraiths screamed, high and piercing, and they slowly dissipated, burning down to nothing. Marc took care of the lot of them, his face set grimly, before Phin seemed to snap out of his stupor. He swallowed hard before joining Marc, shooting spells at the rest of the wraiths. Jackie has tears down her face by the time she joins in, destroying wraiths shaped like family members, friends, loved ones. "Are there any left?" she asked, turning towards Marc with an ashen face.

"Uh..." He hesitated, looking around. "Phin's-"

One of the wraiths was closing in on him, brushing against his outstretched hand. Phin staggered back, choking and gasping, eyes wide.

"Incendio!" Jackie shouted, dissipating the wraith. Phin dropped his wand when it disappeared, swaying slightly on his feet. She ran behind him, in case he needed to be caught, as Marc took care of the last one.

"Aaaah..." With that, Phin's eyes rolled back into his head, collapsing backwards onto Jackie who let out an "oof", barely managing to hold him as she laid him on the ground. She was mumbling curses under her breath, trying to remember what Grandmother Lupin had taught her while Marc freaked out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Phin is dead!" he shrieked. "Phin got killed! Oh my god, what has he done, the stupid bastard!" In his fit, he started punctuating his words with kicks to Phin's side. "Stupid! Stupid! Bastard!"

"He's not dead!" Jackie insisted, trying to push Marc away. He ignored her, continuing to kick Phin's side until she got up and gave him a blow to the gut. He absorbed it horribly, "oof"ing as he sunk to the ground, staring up at his friend. "Stop. Freaking. Out."

Much to his dismay, Marc's eyes started watering. "Wh-what the fuck just happened?" he asked weakly.

Before Jackie could answer, Phin gasped, eyes widening as he choked, sitting up on his knees. "Who... kicked... me..." he asked between deep, heaving breaths.

Jackie pointed to Marc who's eyes had gone wide again. "Aah! You're not dead!" In response, Phin frowned, turning an interesting shade of grey-green before turning and vomiting violently on the ground. He gasped as Jackie moved away, vomiting again, then stared at the two of them.

"Well," Jackie said flatly. "I think we found what Garrett saw."

To everyone's surprise, Phin actually laughed a bit. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

* * *

If anyone was wondering (which y'all probably aren't), Jackie and Marc belong to me. Phin and Garrett belong to my friend. Others will get sorted as they filter in.

-Jack


End file.
